1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus configured to eject, onto a recording medium, second liquid for coagulating or precipitating a constituent of first liquid before the first liquid is ejected, and relates to a nontransitory storage medium storing a program to be executed by a computer of the inane recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a printer configured to eject pretreatment liquid (second liquid) for coagulating or precipitating a coloring agent of ink (first liquid) in order to reduce spreading of the ink formed on a sheet. In such a printer, the pretreatment liquid is ejected, before the ink is ejected, onto areas on each of which a dot is to be formed.